Parties
Parties Every once in a while on Club Penguin there is a party. There is almost always at least one free item given out somewhere. The oldest party in Club Penguin was the Beta-Testing Party. For pictures from some of these events, go to the Event Gallery. NOTE: Not all of these are parties, such as Coins for Change. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. '2005' *Beta Testing Party :-Beta Tester Hat *Halloween Party :-No Free Item *Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Scarf 2007 * New Year :-Fireworks at the Iceberg * Winter Fiesta :- Maracas * Festival of Snow :- Ice Crown :- Snowflake T-Shirt * St. Patrick's Day :- St. Patrick's Hat :- Pot of Gold Pin * Easter Egg Hunt 2007 :- Blue Bunny Ears * April Fool's Day Party :- Funny Face Glasses :- Blue Propeller Cap * Pirate Party :- Sailor Cap :- Puffle Pirate Bandanna :- Diamond Pin * Member Party Cove Edition :- Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) :- Life Preserver (Members) * Summer Party :- Ice Cream Apron :- Blue Hawaiian Lei :- Green Inflatable Duck :- Flower Hair dress :- Green Sunglasses * Waddle on Water Party :- Umbrella Hat :- Blue Water Wings * Camp Penguin Party :- Marshmallow stick * Fall Fair All require tickets (At the prize shop) :- Feathered Tiara - 1200 tickets :- Circus Pin - 100 tickets :- Teddy Bear Player Card Background - 400 tickets :- Cotton Candy - 600 tickets :- Paddle-Ball Toy - 1500 tickets :- Candy Necklace - 700 tickets :- Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) - 1000 tickets * Club Penguin's 2nd Birthday :- Orange-Yellow Striped Party Hat * Halloween Party 2007 :- Pumpkin Basket :- Orange and Black Scarf - (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Christmas Party 2007 :- Santa Hat :- Reindeer Hat :- Christmas Scarf * New Years Party :- Fireworks at the Mountain and the Iceberg 2008 *Winter Fiesta Party 2008 :- Maracas *Sub-Marine Party :-Yellow Snorkel :-Seashell Belt *St.Patrick's Day 2008 :-Gigantic St.Patrick's Hat :-Book Pin *Easter Egg Hunt 2008 :-Green Bunny Ears (Find All Eggs) *April Fool's Day 2008 :-Red Propeller Cap :-Swirly Glasses Upcoming Parties All free items place are not known but guessed by Teesam Rockhopper and Yarr's Arrival Party (April 25-28) :-Sailor suit( beach) :-Plant pot(beach) Labor Day (April 25-May 2 or May 2-May 5) :-Mining Hat (Beach) Summer Party 2008 (Announcement:Free Items now 100% unknown but guessed by Teesam) :-Brown Wristwatch (Members) :-Midnight Campfire Set (Non-Members) Clock Party :-Wristwatch (Beach) 'Non-Party Events' * Flood at the Cave and the Mine :- Mining Hat * Coins for Change (December 2007) :- Bell :- Coins for Change Thank You Card * U.S.Independence Day Celebration :-No free item Category:Misc. What party do you want to see? (This section is basically for fun, any parties not guarantied) * Designer party- You get to design anything you want and keep it. Also you get everything there was and get to become a ninja if you design something *Delay Party Must Fun with the NEW Office to go Around 2pm!! free item is a wristwatch and the music is I've been delayed! --Teesami wants to see a ronetta party . * There could be a easter party with decorations and that sort of thing (as well as the scavanger hunt) * Free Party! A party were every place on CP (except HQ) has all the clothing items ever! And it is all free! (The party also has backrounds and pins! * There could be a Valentine's Day Party with Cupid wings and a heart bow-and-arrow! * Thai Party! :-Thai Clothings :-Thailand Flag Re:? --125.27.14.97 15:27, 21 April 2008 (UTC)